Frozen In Time
by Snowtiger977
Summary: The Seven heroes that are destined to destroy gaia are sidetracked. Their ship crashlands in Alaska and they find an Hero that was frozen in time. They decide to add him to the group and all eight set out to save the world. A Norse Oc, ooc characters mabye. Enjoy the story. First five to submit a good character in a private message get in the story. T for violence mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere in Alaska August, 12, 1980**

An 11 year old girl was sitting on a log warming her hands in front of a fire. She was average height and had long Blond Hair. A short 10 year old boy walked up to her. "Hey, Helen, I think Alex is back." He informed her. "Really George? Where?" Helen asked. "He's coming over the hill next to Thor's Hall." George replied. Helen raced over to a large cabin next to a hill. A figure was walking down it. "Hey Alex!" Helen called. Alex smiled. Just as Helen reached him the sun was blotted out. Alex squinted and he saw that there was at least 400 thin sticks in the sky. "What the-"Helen stammered just as a javelin pierced her chest. All around the cabins People were dropping dead. "ROMANS ATTACK!" A voice said. The thirty-odd survivors hastily drew their weapons and charged the invaders. Alex stared numbly at his best friends dead body. Her eyes were glassy and her blood turned the snow crimson around her. Alex's eyes burned with rage. She slipped out his two curved daggers. They were a dark green and were about a foot and a half long. The romans were slaughtering the remaining people in the small Norse village. There were about ten Norse left and at least 350 romans alive. Alex and nine others were completely surrounded. "Surrender Norsemen!" The Roman leader called out. "We are the Fifth Cohort of Camp Jupiter! We have conquered all of you other villages you are the last survivors!" he shouted "NEVER" Alex yelled. The Romans closed the gap between them and the Norsemen. The Romans cut down the Norse quickly and soon only Alex was left. Alex looked around. Everything was in slow motion. He felt himself slip into the trademark berserker state that all Norsemen can experience if they are incredibly angry and in a killing frenzy. When they are in the state of berserking they cannot be beaten except by odds of a thousand to one. They regenerate skin and blood and grow two feet. They have incredible endurance. They have about twice the muscle strength as well. The Romans did not stand a chance. Alex destroyed them. After they all were dead. Alex shrank back to normal. He fell to his knees. Then He hit the snow face-first. A snowstorm began. Snow buried Alex keeping him at the same age. He was Frozen In Time.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy lopped the training dummies head off. "Seaweed Brain It is time to go!" Annabeth called to him. "Ok, Annabeth, I'll be right there!" Percy Shrank Riptide back to Pen form and rushed over to the ship. Just as he was settled the ship lurched forward. "Here, we go! Welcome, to LeoValdez Airlines. Today your lunch choices are nothing and nothing with a bit of nothing topping it. Thank you for choosing LeoValdez airlines and I hope you enjoy your flight. "Leo Shouted over the wind. Everyone chuckled a little. Jason stared at his gladuis that he had borrowed from Camp Jupiter. Annabeth fiddled with Percy's armor and talked quietly to him. Piper kept unsheathing and sheathing Kapatropis, Frank chatted with Hazel. Suddenly a huge wind picked up. The ship rocked and spun. "LEO, GET CONTROL OF THIS THING!" Piper Screamed at him. "I can't! The winds are pushing us! I don't know what to do!" Leo shouted back. Horse-shaped storm spirits appeared next to the ship. "Where are we Leo?" Jason yelled. "Somewhere north!" Leo Shouted back. A spirit blasted the ship with lightning and it started to free-fall. "WE ARE GOING DOWN!" Leo Screamed. The Ship spun as it fell, it's side smoking from the lightning. Percy was holding on to the seat as they fell. His hands slipped and he was whipped away. "PERCY!" Annabeth Screamed. Then the Ship hit the ground.

(Insert Cool Line Break here)

Jason staggered to his feet. He looked around the desolate icy landscape. He saw the ship behind him. It was wrecked. It could take days to fix it. "I should start by finding my friends." He thought. He started to explore the area around the ship. He saw a figure lying face down in the snow. It had brown hair that wasn't cut correctly. "Piper!" Jason called. Piper twitched a little. Jason ran over to her. He shook her and she woke up. "Ugh, where am I?" Piper asked groggily. "Somewhere in Alaska I think." Jason Answered "We have to find the others!" "ok I'm Ready." Piper replied. The two started to search. They quickly found Leo who was under some snow. They woke him up and continued on their way. They found a bear trying to lift a steel beam from the ship. The bear flipped the beam and they saw that Hazel was underneath it. The bear then morphed into a familiar figure. Frank ran over to hazel's limp body and carried her over to Jason, Piper, and Leo. "We need to get her to a healer!" Frank told the three. "But where will we find one?" Jason asked them. "And we still need to find Percy and Annabeth." "I will go find a cave or something to keep her warm." Frank said. He jogged over to a hill and disappeared over its crest. The three then turned and saw Annabeth trudging towards them. "I didn't find Percy." She said when she reached them." We will find him tomorrow. It is getting late." Piper said comfortingly. "I guess." Annabeth said. The four adventurers headed over the hill where frank went. They saw a large cabin that had half of its ceiling caved in. "he probably went in there." Jason said. All four of them entered the cabin. They saw frank inside. He had set up a small base. There were 7 beds arrange din a circle around a small fire in a stone fireplace. "I think someone lived here before." Frank informed them. "Let's get some sleep." Jason said. They all crawled into different beds. Frank carried Hazel to a free bed and then claimed one for himself. "Where are you Percy?" Annabeth thought as she fell asleep.

**Well, that's the second Chapter. Next chapter we will learn what happened to Percy and Alex will meet up with them. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need your suggestions and I have decided that I will accept 5 Characters from you guys. They must be Norse Demigods though. Form is here: **

**Name:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Weapon:**

**Powers:**

**Special Skills:**

**Personaility:**

**Romace: (optional)**

**History:**

**Send me a PM not a review or your character will not be accepted.**


End file.
